


Christmas Miracle

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, it's just for fun, ruby is a mall elf, there's a cheesy pick up line, weiss is a disgruntled big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: basically, a modern AU where ruby is a mall elf, and weiss shows up with her younger brother whitley (hes much younger here for it to make sense, of course) to meet santa. ruby takes a liking to her, and the bees sort of help her... Not really, lol. just some christmas fluff, so i hope yall enjoy :)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, side bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone! or happy hanukkah, kwanzaa, all types of celebrations basically :) just a fluffy one shot for christmas with whiterose and side bees, i hope you enjoy it. used some stuff from this post, and i also posted this on my tumblr, buzzybeesinlove.
> 
> https://buzzybeesinlove.tumblr.com/post/189706113684/christmas-holiday-starters#notes

“Merry Christmas!” Ruby beamed, handing a little boy a candy cane as he came to sit on Santa’s lap. The mother smiled and pushed him along, nodding her thanks. Ruby sent a thumbs up, then turned away as the boy sat on Santa’s knee. 

Ruby glanced around the mall, eyes zeroing in on the sheer amount of kids that were starting to drag their parents over to the already long line. Ruby puffed out her cheeks, internalising her groan of annoyance. It’s not like she _hated_ her job, not completely anyway, but it gets to a point where you’ve been standing for 5 hours, and you have no way of leaving until the next elf shows up to cover you so you can leave for your break. That’s the point where Ruby’s mind starts to shut down a little bit, and the boredom sets in and her stomach rumbles, begging for food.

Not to mention, the kids were adorable, but there was only so much crying and whimpering she could handle.

As she was smiling at the next kid and handing her a candy cane, she felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. Ruby turned, and a wave of relief passed over her as she looked at Jaune, the other mall elf that was supposed to take over for her while she took her break.

“Jaune, thank god.” Ruby said, shoving the basket of candy canes into his arms. He let out an ‘oof’, then an awkward chuckle as he stood next to her, looking at the large amount of kids.

“Guess it’s my turn to deal with all this, huh?” Jaune said, and Ruby patted his shoulder before moving out of the way, stepping over the small, fake wooden fence that enclosed the little winter wonderland replica the mall had created for Santa Claus. She shot him a salute and he sighed deeply.

“Good luck, soldier! See you in an hour.” Ruby said cheekily, and with that, she spun on her heel and took off, mind only set on one place and one place only.

She slowed to stop outside of said place, and licked her lips in anticipation. The girl behind the counter was slouched over, hand under her chin and staring at the floor, clearly very bored considering business was slow. Ruby never understood why- the burgers were just as good here than any place else in the mall.

Regardless, she sauntered up to the counter and slapped down a twenty, startling the blonde haired girl behind it. She jumped and shot up straight, then a relieved and cheeky grin settled on her lips.

“Ah, well if it isn’t my elf-ing amazing sister!” Yang beamed, and Ruby fought the groan at the terrible pun. Yang chuckled at her annoyed expression, and Ruby sighed. She wasn’t sure why their father encouraged both of them to work in the mall, and sometimes Ruby wished she could escape the incessant puns her sister threw at her when she saw her around the mall. But, there was also the part of her that was glad that she at least had Yang here to keep her company on her breaks.

“How does Blake put up with you?” Ruby said, and Yang just shrugged, smile never leaving her face as she took the twenty, putting it in the cash register and pulling out a five and two coins. She handed them to Ruby, already placing her usual order into the machine.

“Beats me. But I’m grateful that she does.” Yang said, and Ruby couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s cheesiness. She very clearly loved Blake, and Blake loved her, and Ruby was beyond happy for them. A part of her was jealous, though, of their relationship and their love. She wished she could have that one day- have someone that would be her partner in crime, be her best friend, be someone that would understand her and someone she could talk to for hours on end. Someone to love.

“Yo, you okay?”

Ruby’s thoughts were interrupted by Yang, and Ruby glanced up to her concerned lilac eyes, that were also filled with confusion. Ruby cleared her throat and smiled back, nodding a bit.

“Of course. Just a little tired from earlier… One kid kicked me in the shin, and another spit in my eye when I leaned down to hand him a candy cane.” Ruby grimaced at the images, a pout adorning her lips afterwards when Yang laughed softly at her misery.

“That’s rough, dude.” Yang said, placing a hand on her shoulder to squeeze it. Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed it away, moving to sit at one of the tables close to the counter, so they could still hear each other. Yang leaned over the counter, gaze settled on her in curiosity. “Any cute girls go by at least?” Yang wiggled her eyebrows, and Ruby flushed. 

“I… I wasn’t even looking at the girls!” Ruby stuttered, and Yang hummed, nodding slowly with a teasing smirk on her face. Ruby sighed and looked away, crossing her arms. “And even if I _was_ , no one even would give me the time of day anyway. Who would want to come talk to a stupid mall elf?” Ruby’s voice turned softer, and she heard a light sigh from Yang.

Yang rounded the counter, making sure to pick up Ruby’s finished order and placing it on a tray, bringing it over to her. Even though it was technically against the rules, she barely had any customers anyway. Actually, it was only Ruby, so she took the chance to sit down at the table with her, a comforting look on her face.

“Rubes.” Yang said, reaching out to take her hand. Ruby frowned and looked at her, Yang’s expression turning softer at her gaze. “You’ll find someone, I’m sure of it. Hell, it’s Christmas!” Yang threw her hands up in excitement, beaming smile on her face. “Miracles are bound to happen. And I bet the right girl will walk right through that door any minute!”

Ruby glanced behind Yang, and she snickered at what she saw. Yang furrowed her eyebrows and looked behind her, then shot her eyes right back at Ruby. “Except that one! Off limits!”

As she said this, she got out of her chair and waved at Blake, who was just approaching from the mall. Blake smiled and waved back, immediately falling into Yang’s open arms. Ruby smiled at their embrace, and then waved at Blake when they pulled away from each other.

“Hey, you two. What are you up to?” Blake asked, and Yang pulled her over to sit down at the table with them. Ruby dug into her fries, shrugging and piling them in her mouth. Yang stole some as well, talking around her food.

“Trying to get Ruby a girlfriend.” Yang said, muffled. Blake smirked in amusement, a hum escaping her throat as she looked at Ruby. Ruby’s cheeks turned red and she quickly swallowed the food in her mouth.

“T-That’s not- no, that’s not what we’re doing.” Ruby huffed, before biting into her burger. Blake glanced at Yang again, who just shrugged innocently. Blake rolled her eyes and then looked at Ruby, gentle smile on her face.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone, Ruby. If that’s really something you want.” Blake said softly, and Ruby was very grateful in that moment that she had a second sister in Blake. She may be a gremlin just like her sister sometimes, and they both can get into trouble, but more serious conversations like these are things she was good at. Better than Yang, at least.

Ruby cracked a smile and sighed, eating a bit more of her burger and fries before answering.

“Thanks…” She said. “I don’t know, I just… I like what you two have, and sometimes I wish I had it.” She confessed, waving her hand when both of them began looking concerned. “I’m okay, don’t worry. I just hope one day I can at _least_ work up the courage to even talk to someone.”

“And you will, when the time is right.” Blake said, and Ruby hummed before finishing off her food. She checked the time and then groaned, standing up. Blake and Yang stood up with her.

“I should probably go back.” Ruby said. She threw her trash out and placed her tray on the counter, which Yang was now returning to. Yang gave her an encouraging smile, then gave Blake a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m off in thirty minutes, so we’ll meet you at your station, okay?” Yang said to her, and Ruby nodded before waving to them both, exiting the little burger joint to return to her post. Ruby was pleasantly surprised to see that half of the long line had vanished, and there wasn’t as much kids as before. She watched as Jaune tried calming a kid down, shoving two candy canes into his little hands. Ruby bit her lip when the kid cried even _more_ , and she decided to have mercy on her friend. So, she hopped over the little fence and tapped his shoulder.

“Oh gods, you’re back.” Jaune said in relief, immediately handing her the basket of candy canes. “I don’t know how you do this every day.” He said in disbelief, and Ruby just chuckled before handing the kid a third candy cane, which caused his cries to subside somewhat. The father pushed him along after, an apologetic smile on his face aimed at the two elves.

“Patience is key, Jaune. And a bright smile.” Ruby beamed after saying this, handing the next child a candy cane as she did so. Jaune sighed and slumped his shoulders, before patting her back and beginning to move away.

“Good luck, Ruby. I’m gonna go check in storage to see if we have enough candy canes for the whole week… See you later.” Jaune said, stepping over the fence and waving to her. Ruby waved back, and watched him go for a moment before turning her attention to the next child.

After another 3 hours of her shift, the numbers had dwindled down completely. There was only one more girl left.

However, the next events happened very quickly. She was handing the little girl a candy cane, and she moved past her to go to Santa with her mother in tow, and then suddenly a white haired boy latched onto her leg. Ruby froze and looked down at him, confusion and panic settling inside of her at the situation. This has never happened to her before, so she really didn’t know what to do.

“Um,” She began, and the little boy looked behind him as she clung to her leg. Ruby looked up at what he was looking at, and she felt all the air in her lungs rush out, her breath catching in her throat.

“Whitley!” 

A woman, not much older than herself, was marching right over towards her. Her eyes were glued to the boy on Ruby’s leg, which she presumed to be Whitley, but Ruby’s eyes were trained on _her_. She was beautiful- long, silky white hair pulled up in a long braid, flowing down her back. A cute, light blue dress with a white ribbon around her stomach, and she held a white purse on her right wrist. What Ruby noticed next was her stunning, striking icy blue eyes, her left one with a scar running along it.

And now those blue eyes were narrowed on _her_ , and _oh no she looks very, very mad-_

“Hello? Are you deaf? I said, could you please move?” The woman snapped at her, and Ruby was brought back to reality at her sharp tone. Ruby gaped at her for a minute, and the woman huffed in exasperation, gesturing to the little boy that had, at some point, stopped clinging onto her leg and was now hiding behind her, peeking out at the white haired woman.

“U-Um, I- uh-”

“Um, uh? That’s all you can say?” The woman said. Ruby felt her face heat up to a million degrees, and before she could try saying something else, the woman sighed impatiently and skirted around her. “Whitley, come here!”

The boy, Whitley, giggled at her and tried to take off in the other direction, but Ruby was able to react fast enough this time. She gently caught the boy’s arm, and she ignored his squirming and whimpering as she allowed the woman to take him. The woman heaved him into her arms, and she glared at him with annoyance.

“Don’t ever run off like that again, you hear me? Father would _kill_ me if I lost you here.” Weiss scolded, and the boy crossed his arms and looked away, a childish pout on his lips. Weiss scowled and sighed, before turning to Ruby, who was still standing like a statue. “And _you_ , I have half a mind t-”

“Weiss?” Whitley suddenly said, and Ruby had never felt more relieved than in that moment. Weiss paused and huffed, looking at the boy in her arms with an eyebrow raised. Whitley pointed at the Santa right past Ruby, who had sat there watching the whole exchange. “I want a picture with Santa! Let me get one!” Whitley demanded, and Weiss glanced at the Santa, before scoffing and shaking her head.

“Not happening. Now, we need to get back home before-”

“Weiss.” The boy whined, and he tugged on Weiss’ dress as his voice pitched higher, and the sound seemed to annoy the woman a great deal. Ruby gulped as she groaned, setting the boy down immediately.

“Fine, whatever! Just make it quick.” Weiss said, crossing her arms when Whitley smiled and shot over to the Santa to sit on his knee.

There was an awkward silence as Whitley talked with Santa, and seeing as he was the last child to come by, Ruby knew Santa would give him a little extra time than he normally would with everyone else. Ruby fidgeted with the basket in her arms, glancing at Weiss before averting her eyes to look at one of the false trees scattered next to them.

“I apologise for my behaviour.”

Ruby blinked and looked back at the woman- Weiss, she remembered Whitley calling her- in front of her, a surprised look in her eyes. Weiss glanced away, arms curling tighter around herself. Ruby blinked again, and then cleared her throat, awkward smile blooming on her face.

“No worries. I deal with plenty of screaming parents and crying kids with this job.” Ruby winced immediately at her phrasing, and she shrank back a little when the woman shot her eyes to her. But, the woman seemed to think for a moment, before sighing and rolling her eyes.

“I’m not his mother.” Weiss said, and Ruby raised an eyebrow. Weiss looked at Whitley, who was still talking with Santa, before looking back at Ruby. “I’m his sister. My parents… They don’t do these types of things, so.” Weiss shrugged, and Ruby’s gaze softened a little. She wasn’t sure why Weiss decided to say this to a complete stranger, but Ruby felt that maybe their conversation could turn into something better now that the air was cleared slightly.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Ruby replied, and Weiss hummed in response. Ruby bit her lip and chewed on it, glancing back at Whitley once more before clearing her throat. Weiss met her eyes, scarred eyebrow raised. “So, um, come here often?”

She reddened at the look on Weiss’ face, the woman’s lip curling in slight annoyance.

“It’s the mall, so of course I do.” Weiss deadpanned, and Ruby cursed herself internally, mentally scolding herself for even _thinking_ that was smooth to say. She rubbed the back of her neck, face beet red as she averted her gaze, chuckling awkwardly.

“Right… Right.” Ruby said, and Weiss rolled her eyes again, eyes moving to watch her brother _still_ talking to the mall Santa. Ruby glanced behind Weiss at that moment and noticed a familiar pair of black and yellow coming up, and she immediately felt dread in her stomach. If those two saw her actually _talking_ to a girl, they-

“Hey my absolutely amazing, beautiful, _incredibly single_ little sister!”

Ruby’s heart dropped into her stomach as Yang all but _shouted_ at her, and she tensed up as she and Blake walked up to them. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the pair, glanced at Ruby, and then resumed waiting for her brother. Ruby took the chance to glare at Yang, who snickered and ignored her look, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Blake giggled at the pair, hiding it behind her hand.

“I see you’re _finally_ hitting someone up.” Yang whispered to her, just out of reach of Weiss’ ears. Ruby squeaked and shoved her elbow into Yang’s side, the blonde wincing and letting out an ‘ow!’ that got Weiss’ attention. She narrowed her eyes at them for a minute, and Ruby swiftly turned to Yang, looking at her as Blake sidled up to her, pressing into Yang’s side.

“Stop! I-I’m not… Ugh… I’m trying, but she’s really not interested.” Ruby glanced behind her, and she felt her stomach twist as she saw that Whitley was finally done talking to Santa. His photo was being taken, and soon he and Weiss would be leaving. Yang spun her back around to look her dead in the eyes, Blake looking at her with a small smile.

“Ruby, I can tell that you like her already. She seems kinda… Snooty and posh in my opinion, but whatever! I fell for a bike thief, so.” Blake hissed and shoved Yang by the shoulder, Yang laughing lightly and wrapping her arms around her to calm her down. “I know, you don’t do that anymore. Anyway, Rubes,” Yang looked at her again, then gestured towards Weiss behind her with a nod of her head. “You seem to like her, for some reason, and I think you need to give it a chance.”

Ruby sighed deeply and turned, watching as Whitley moved away from Santa. Her heart pounded nervously as Weiss gave her one last glance, before she took Whitley’s hand and began to walk away from the winter wonderland. Yang gave her a little push in the back, and she stumbled a little before shooting her another glare.

“Dude, she’s leaving! You can’t let this chance slip away! Go use a pick up line, something Christmas-y, that should work.” Yang encouraged, and Blake was about to interrupt and say ‘no, absolutely don’t do that’ but before she could, Yang shoved Ruby one more time, which caused the girl to groan and quickly run after Weiss.

“U-Um, hey, uh, excuse me!” Ruby yelled, waving her hand to get the girl’s attention. Weiss paused in her steps, spinning around and gripping Whitley’s hand a little tighter, pulling him to her side in an act of protectiveness. Weiss narrowed her eyes as Ruby slowed to stop in front of her, cheeks flushed and chest heaving slightly from running.

“What?” Weiss replied, and Ruby could _feel_ the shards of ice stabbing her from those blue eyes. Those very beautiful, very lovely blue eyes. Ruby licked her lips and raised her hand, rubbing her neck nervously.

“Um, you… You forgot to pay.” Ruby squeaked out, and Weiss raised an eyebrow. It was actually a fact- Ruby had noticed that in her haste to get out of the mall, Weiss neglected to pay the other elf the money for the photo. She sighed and scowled, letting go of Whitley’s hand to rummage around in her purse. She pulled out her wallet and, grumbling under her breath, shoved a ten dollar bill in Ruby’s hand, throwing her hands up afterwards in exasperation.

“There! Now, if you excuse me-”

“W-Wait!” Ruby said, stopping Weiss from turning around again. Weiss’ nostrils flared and she pinched the bridge of her nose, and Ruby shrank back at the look on her face. She seemed like a very impatient woman, Ruby realised. Ruby bit her lip and glanced behind her, Blake and Yang sending her a pair of thumbs up as encouragement. Ruby sighed and looked at Weiss with red cheeks, scrambling for something to say. Weiss crossed her arms and raised both eyebrows as if to say ‘Well?’

“Um, I just, I…” Ruby paused for a second, then blurted out one of the first lines that popped into her head. “A-Are you Santa? Because I’d sit on your… Lap.” Ruby softened her voice, eyes wide as she realised what the hell she just said. And in front of a kid!

Weiss’ eyes widened for a second, and Ruby blinked in surprise at the pink that dusted on her cheeks- barely there, but she noticed it nonetheless. But then Weiss’ eyes narrowed into slits, and she scoffed.

“Really? Wow, how clever. And inappropriate.” Weiss said, and with another annoyed roll of her eyes, she started turning away again. “Try it with someone else, elf girl. I don’t have time for this.”

“W-Wait, I- Look, I’m sorry about that.” Ruby pleaded, and was pleasantly surprised when Weiss actually stayed, Whitley staying behind her as he watched the interaction with wide, curious eyes. Weiss glanced at her, and Ruby took that as a chance to continue. “I’m… I don’t talk to many pretty girls and you’re like _very_ pretty and I’m nervous and I just wanted to be smooth.” Ruby was nervous, and her palms were sweaty, and when that happens she starts rambling. Her words were rushed, but by the light blush that returned to Weiss’ cheeks, she assumed that she heard what she said. It kind of just vomited out of her, but it seemed to do much better than whatever line she could have used. 

Weiss cleared her throat and flitted her eyes away for a second, arms curling around her body.

“You think I’m… Pretty?” Weiss said softly, a stark contrast to her tone earlier. Ruby gulped and sent her a gentle smile, giving a nod of confirmation. Weiss nodded slowly, before she shook her head a little and looked at Ruby.

“That’s very nice of you to say. But I really need to get going-”

“Wait, um. C-Can I have your number, maybe?” Ruby said, a shine of hope in her eyes. It wasn’t as smooth as she would have liked, and Weiss didn’t seem one hundred percent convinced that she wasn’t a creepy stalker. She seemed hesitant, so Ruby piped up again. “I-I’m Ruby, by the way. And I heard your brother say your name before… Weiss.” Ruby tried her name out loud, and she realised that she very much liked how it formed on her tongue. Weiss gazed into her eyes, head tilted just slightly to the right, as if studying her in her mind. “No pressure, or anything, I just… Would like to get to know you more? And I can maybe… Buy you coffee, sometime? To make up for the stupid pick up line?”

Weiss was silent for a very long time, and Ruby found herself shuffling awkwardly under her gaze. It was quite intense, and it didn’t help that Ruby’s stomach fluttered with butterflies because of those beautiful eyes. 

Eventually, Weiss hummed thoughtfully. Ruby bit her lip and chewed on it in anticipation. Weiss sighed softly, and without a word, she reached into her purse and pulled out a little notepad, presumably used for grocery lists. Weiss pulled out a pen and began scribbling on it. Ruby’s heart soared into her throat, giddy feeling twirling in her stomach as Weiss finished writing and ripped the little page out of her notepad. She glanced at Ruby and then looked away, stretching her hand out with the page, an endearing shade of red on her face.

“I suppose… You could buy me a coffee. Just to make it up to me, of course.” Weiss said, and Ruby eagerly grabbed the slip of paper, eyes darting along it to look at the neat and tidy handwriting. She smiled brightly and looked back at Weiss, nodding her head excitedly.

“Okay, yeah, of course! How about I… Call you later? To figure out when.” Ruby said, and Weiss adjusted her purse on her arm, occupying her hands as she nodded, seeming a bit more timid than before.

“Okay, yeah.” Weiss said, and she reached her hand down to take Whitley’s again. Ruby beamed at her when she looked up into her eyes, and to her surprise, Weiss allowed a little smile to form onto her lips in response. Weiss began pulling Whitley away again, but before she turned around completely, she said, “I recommend never using a line like that again, by the way.” Weiss said, and before Ruby could apologise or say anything in general, Weiss’ face turned a deeper shade of red as she said, “You’re… Cute on your own without any lines.”

And with that, she speedily walked away with Whitley in tow, the little boy whining at her and asking her a multitude of questions. Ruby blushed a deep red, eyes wide and heart thumping at Weiss’ parting words. Her gaze lowered to the paper in her hands, reading the sentence over and over in her mind.

“My number is XXX-XXX-XXX. And yes, my name is Weiss.  
I look forward to our… Meeting.”

That’s all it said, but it was like a reading of the bible for Ruby. She heard footsteps behind her, and braced herself as Yang threw her arms around her from behind, a loud cheer thrown into her ear.

“See?! I _knew_ you could do it! Christmas Miracles really _do_ exist.” Yang said, and Ruby couldn’t help but smile at her happiness. Blake ruffled her hair, and Ruby shook them off of her as they continued to tease her.

She giggled and sighed. She didn’t know where this would go, or if she would get the relationship she had dreamed about. Maybe it was too good to be true, but for now, she’ll hold onto this slip of paper and hope for the best. She could definitely agree with her sister, though.

It truly was a Christmas Miracle. 


End file.
